Effraction
by Alounet
Summary: Sam et Blaine entrent par effraction dans la Dalton Academy mais sont bientôt découverts par Sebastian et Hunter. Slash Sam/Blaine (et Sebastian/Hunter)


**Titre** : En flagrant délit

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : M

**Catégorie** : Romance/Slash

**Couple** : Blaine/Sam

**Avertissements** : Y'a du slash et peut être du lemon haha !

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB!

**Notes** : C'est un défi lancé par Jidan, alias Jordan, qui voulait voir du Sam/Blaine (et moi je ne pouvais qu'accepter, j'adore ce couple à l'infini et l'au delà !).

Comme personnage devant "aider" le couple, il a choisit Brody. Comme autre couple devant apparaître : Sebastian et Hunter. Les mots, phrases et autres objets obligatoires sont en gras et italique.

Je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture ?

* * *

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Fais attention tu m'a marché sur le pied !

-Chut ! On va nous repérer!

Les deux apprentis super héros venaient de pénétrer au sein de _**l'académie des Warblers**_ par effraction en pleine nuit. Désireux de découvrir à tout prix la façon dont leurs rivaux avaient pu tricher lors de la dernière compétition, ils avaient décidé quelques jours plus tôt que le meilleur moyen pour eux serait une infiltration en pleine nuit dans la base de l'ennemi.

Idée soutenue d'ailleurs par l'ex petit-ami de Rachel, de passage à Lima :

-Pourquoi on devrait écouter tes conseils, on te connaît même pas !

-Mais si Sam, insista Blaine, je t'ai dit que c'était l'ex petit copain de Rachel.

-Et en plus de ça, je suis aussi plutôt _**beau gosse**_ vous ne trouvez pas ?

Le narcissisme du jeune homme laissa les deux adolescents sans voix. Depuis qu'il était entré dans la salle du Glee Club il se regardait bien trop souvent dans le _**miroir**_.

-C'est vrai qu'il est pas trop mal, murmura Blaine à l'oreille de Sam.

Celui-ci, vexé, écarquilla grands les yeux presque indigné :

-Ah ouais ? Et bien je te laisse comploter tranquillement avec ton nouveau fantasme s'il est pas si mal que ça !

Et Sam s'était envolé, quittant la pièce comme un tourbillon sous le regard surpris de Blaine.

Mais c'était de cette conversation anodine qu'était venue l'idée de s'infiltrer chez les Warblers. Quelques heures plus tard, Sam ne boudait plus - même si Blaine avait eu du mal à comprendre la raison de son énervement - et enfin, trois jours plus tard, en pleine nuit, ils rodaient dans les couloirs, leurs costumes de super héros sur le dos.

-J'entends du bruit, murmura le blond en emportant derrière lui le brun.

Sam ouvrit une porte au hasard, celle d'un placard, et s'y enferma avec son meilleur ami. Grâce au ciel, ils avaient tout de même la possibilité d'entendre ce qu'il se passait dans le couloir. Il y avait des voix, celles de deux garçons. Ils avaient l'air plutôt heureux.

-On est obligé de faire ça dans le placard ? demanda le premier.

-Ca m'excite moi les endroits comme ça, répondit le second, juste avant que la porte du placard dans lequel se trouvaient Blaine et Sam ne s'ouvrent.

Les deux super-héros venaient de se faire démasquer par Sebastian et Hunter, les deux grands manitous des Warblers.

-Tiens, tiens, regarde qui l'on vient de trouver planqué comme des rats, annonça fièrement Hunter en agrippant le blond par le bras.

Sebastian attrapa le bras de Blaine et se lécha les papilles devant l'accoutrement - certes ridicule - mais diablement sexy du brun.

-Vous pensiez vous rendre à un bal costumé ? ajouta Sebastian, moqueur.

-Emmenons les dans ma chambre, renchérit Hunter, on verra bien ce qu'on va faire de ces deux guignols.

Pris la main dans le sac, Sam et Blaine tentèrent de se débattre, en vain. Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt dans la chambre du chef des Warblers, la porte fermée à clef.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, prévenir le doyen ?

-Trop facile. Ils méritent une humiliation.

Blaine et Sam étaient attachés, l'un sur une _**chaise**_, l'autre sur le _**lit**_.

-Ils vont m'embrasser chacun leur tour, proposa Sebastian. T'en dis quoi ?

Hunter écarquilla les yeux. Cette idée ne semblait pas le satisfaire réellement, certainement à cause de sa jalousie. Depuis quelques semaines, il entretenait une liaison torride avec Sebastian et l'idée de partager les lèvres de son amant ne lui plaisait guère.

-Tu crois vraiment que j'vais t'embrasser espèce de malade ? s'énerva Blaine.

-On pourrait avoir un peu de chocolat ? demanda Sam qui lorgnait sur une tablette posée un peu plus loin sur une table.

Les deux Warblers se regardèrent perplexes, se demandant si Sam plaisantait ou s'il était sérieux. Sebastian demanda ensuite :

-Donnez moi une bonne raison pour laquelle je ne devrais pas vous embrasser. Vous êtes entrés chez nous par effraction, vous êtes tous les deux célibataires il me semble.

-Non ! mentit Sam. Euh... On sort ensemble. Blaine et moi ! Alors tu vois, on est pas célibataires et tu ne peux pas nous embrasser !

Perplexe, Sebastian s'approcha de Blaine et lui demanda :

-C'est vrai ça ? Tu te tapes Bouche de mérou ?

Hésitant, Blaine décida de suivre le mensonge de Sam :

-Euh oui. C'est assez récent.

-J'ai le coeur brisé, déclara Sebastian dans une imitation presque tragique de Rachel Berry.

-Tu me fais chier !

C'était Hunter qui venait de s'énerver, décidé à quitter la chambre. Il n'appréciait pas voir Sebastian jouer ce petit jeu avec leurs deux otages. Sebastian laissa les deux New Directions et suivit son amant dans le couloir :

-Pourquoi tu te casse ?

-On était censé passer la soirée ensemble, tous les deux. Et au lieu de baiser sauvagement avec toi je me retrouve à faire la nounou de deux idiots que t'as bien envie de mettre dans ton lit.

-T'es dingue ? J'me fous de leur gueule, c'est tout !

-Alors débarrasse toi d'eux et qu'on termine ce qu'on devait faire.

Ayant lui aussi envie de continuer ce qu'il avait entrepris un peu plus tôt, Sebastian s'inclina. Il retourna dans sa chambre et annonça aux deux prisonniers :

-Bien. On va vous laisser partir. Mais pas avec vos costumes. Enlevez les.

Surpris, les deux adolescents se regardèrent perplexes. Mais Sebastian ne plaisantait pas. Il devait _**aimer**_ le sadisme pensèrent les deux adolescents. Mais après avoir libéré Blaine, il l'obligea à retirer son costume de super héros et le laissa en _**maillot de bain**_. C'est bientôt Sam qui allait subir le même traitement.

-On vous enverra vos costumes par la poste! Bye !

Sebastian referma la porte de l'académie des Warblers sur les deux adolescents à moitié nu. Il retrouva ensuite son Hunter pour poursuivre sa partie de jambe en l'air et s'envoyer en l'air comme jamais.

-Tu vois qu'on aurait du prendre au moins un de nos _**téléphones**_ portables, annonça Sam en tenant ses bras sur son torse.

Blaine qui le suivait à travers le parc de la Dalton Academy pour rejoindre la route, n'ajouta rien. Lui était encore bloqué sur autre chose :

-Pourquoi t'as dit qu'on sortait ensemble ?

-Pour pas qu'il t'embrasse.

-Ca t'aurait embêté ?

-Oui.

Le reste du trajet se fit plus en silence. Ils avaient aussi froid que dans un frigo mais heureusement, la maison de Blaine n'était pas très loin. Ils y entrèrent rapidement, fonçant dans la chambre du brun pour se glisser sous les couvertures et se réchauffer.

Allongés l'un à côté de l'autre, Blaine décida de reprendre le sujet qui l'intriguait tant :

-Et toi, t'aurais envie de m'embrasser ?

Sam répondit le plus naturellement du monde :

-Oui. Je peux ?

Et sans laisser le temps à son meilleur ami de répondre, il se redressa légèrement, s'approchant du brun et déposant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il lui offrit ainsi un baiser doux et tendre. Blaine profitait pleinement des lèvres pulpeuses de son meilleur ami jusqu'à ce que celui-ci s'écarte.

-T'as un goût de _**citron**_. C'est cool.

-Ca t'a plu ? murmura Blaine, dont la seule crainte était de voir Sam s'enfuir en courant.

-Ca me plaît toujours d'embrasser quelqu'un que j'aime.

Blaine lui offrit alors un sourire niais et ridicule avant de s'emparer à son tour des lèvres du blond. Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi durant de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que Sam lui avoue :

-Tu vas devoir m'aider... J'ai jamais couché avec un gars alors je risque un peu d'être maladroit...

-C'est pas très compliqué, tu verras...

-Je peux... Toucher ton sexe ?

Blaine retira le maillot de bain qu'il portait toujours, restant tout de même sous la couverture. Il attrapa ensuite la main du blond et la dirigea vers son entre-jambe. Sam souriait, satisfait. Il touchait le membre viril et gonflé du jeune brun et ça lui plaisait. Il continua sa découverte en le masturbant, ce qui plongea Blaine dans une sorte de transe.

-Attends, à mon tour.

Blaine glissa sous la couette et dirigea sa bouche vers l'entre-jambe du blond. Après avoir retiré son sous vêtement, il glissa la virilité de l'ancien streap-teaser entre ses lèvres. Cette nuit là, ils ne dormirent pas beaucoup, profitant pleinement de leur toute nouvelle relation.

Le lendemain matin, Sam était endormi dans les bras de Blaine. Le brun lui caressait tendrement les cheveux lorsque le blond avoua :

-Je pensais pas un jour avoir un sexe aussi énorme me pénétrer comme ça. On pourra recommencer tous les jours ?

-Si tu veux. Mais j'ai besoin de repos tu sais.

Sam éclata de rire, embrassant son désormais petit-ami.


End file.
